creepypastafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Verlaten Auto's
Ik wil bij deze iets vertellen over een situatie die ik een jaar of 8 geleden mee heb gemaakt en zelf niet kan verklaren. Het is niet per se een eng verhaaltje ofzo maar het is op z'n minst merkwaardig te noemen en waargebeurd.. Het gebeurde op een zondagavond, ik zat destijds bij de landmacht en was binnenslaper op de kazerne waar mijn eenheid zat. Na ieder vrij weekend reed ik in mijn auto van huis naar de kazerne. Op deze avond kwam ik daar rond een uur of 12 in de nacht aan. De kazerne had een voor en een achteringang waar ik met een pasje (smartcard) een poort kon openen. Op deze avond koos ervoor om via de achterzijde van de kazerne naar binnen te rijden, waarom ik dat deed weet ik geen goede reden voor, het was immers iets verder doorrijden dan de vooringang maar goed ik reed daar dus toch. De weg waar ik over reed was toegangelijk voor alle weggebruikers en liep dood bij de poort waar ik naar binnen wilde. Normaal gesproken werd deze weg door niemand gebruikt behalve legerpersooneel en dan voornamelijk legervoertuigen die vanaf de kazerne het oefenterrein inreden. Deze avond/nacht reed alleen ik daar. De weg heeft iets van 3/4 grotere bochten en bomen en struiken langs de kanten waardoor ik niet kan zien wat er aan de andere kant van de bocht aankomt dus ik reed daar niet te hard. Als ik 1 van de bochten doorkom zie ik opeens iets wat ik niet had verwacht, een redelijk grote groep auto's bij elkaar, ik denk een stuk of 12-15. Alle auto's die er staan zien er uit alsof ze uit de jaren 50/60 komen, niets wat er in de afgelopen 20 jaar op de markt is gekomen in ieder geval. Het leek net alsof er een grote kettingbotsing had plaats gevonden. Veel van de ruiten waren stuk , de auto's waren beschadigd en er stonden zelf auto's op elkaar. Omdat ik er een beetje van schrok heb de auto aan de kant gezet en ben uitgestapt om alles van dichtbij te bekijken. Terwijl ik er naar keek kon ik me geen reden bedenken waarom die auto's daar stonden , ik keek of er toevallig iemand inzat of dat er iemand in de buurt was maar ik zag niemand. Het viel me ook op dat er overal glasscherven lagen. Ik dacht op dat moment dat de auto's misschien iets te maken hadden met de auto hobbyclub op de kazerne of misschien voor een oefening, maar het klopte niet dat ze daar zo gevaarlijk op de weg stonden , er was net genoeg plek om er langs te komen en die scherven hadden mij en andere weggebruikers lekke banden kunnen bezorgen. Ik ben er niet te lang gebleven en ben de kazerne ingereden. Eenmaal in mijn kamer aangekomen heb ik het verteld aan mijn 2 kamergenoten, zij gaven aan via de voor ingang naar binnen te zijn gereden en hebben het niet gezien, ook vonden ze mijn verhaal raar maar niet interessant genoeg om daar te gaan kijken. De volgende dag moest het peleton aantreden in sport tenue omdat wij een stuk gingen hardlopen. De commandant gaf aan dat wij via de achterpoort van de kazerne zouden beginnen dus ik zei nog tegen mijn kamergenoot dat hij dan ook die auto's zou zien. Echter toen wij over die bewuste weg renden waren al die auto's spoorloos verdwenen, mijn kamergenoot en ik vertraagden onze pas op die plaats waar ze stonden om te kijken of er iets achtergebleven was maar er lag werkelijk geen 1 glassplinter meer. Dit had moeten betekenen dat al die auto's daar weggehaald waren ergens tussen 12 uur s'nachts en 8 uur in de ochtend en wie het ook gedaan heeft had echt uitstekend werk verricht want er was echt helemaal niks meer van terug te vinden. Na het hardlopen heb ik nog even gekeken bij de auto hobbyclub of die wrakken misschien daar stonden maar ik zag niks. Ik ben er wel eens een paar keer over begonnen tegen collega's maar het leek erop dat ik enige was die het gezien heeft.